baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Coran
*''None'' |alignment = |allegiance = Companion | area = First Cloakwood on the bridge, Northwest section (AR1200 – 1524.697) | strength = 14 | dexterity = 20 | constitution = 12 | intelligence = 14 | wisdom = 9 | charisma = 16 | total_scores = 85 |special_traits = 20 Dex +++ Longbow |voice_actor = Brian George |creature_codes = CORAN.cre |involved_in_quests = Brielbara's Baby |companion_quests = Coran the Wyvern Hunter }} Coran is a male elf and chaotic good multi-class fighter/thief in Baldur's Gate, where Gorion's Ward may choose him as a companion. He has also short appearances in Siege of Dragonspear and Shadows of Amn. Baldur's Gate & Tales of the Sword Coast Recruitment Coran is available from Chapter Four. He can be found standing at the middle of a bridge in NW of first part of Cloakwood. He will ask you to join his plan in bringing the governor of Beregost a 'dragon's head', if it is accepted, he will join the party. Quests *Coran the Wyvern Hunter (He'll leave the party if this quest is not completed within the time limit) *Brielbara's Baby (Coran will leave the party if the player refuses to help Brielbara) Relationships *Coran will flirt with Branwen. While she will thank him for any compliments, she doesn't really encourage him further. *Coran will flirt with Dynaheir, who will recognize the shallow nature of his "compliments" and subtly discourage him. *Faldorn respects Coran and enjoys his company. She seems to believe that, despite his wyvern-hunting, he is more reverent towards nature than most other party members. *Coran will flirt shamelessly with Jaheira, despite the fact that she is married. She, of course, ignores him completely. *Kagain dislikes Coran and will often try to either shut him down or shut him up. *Coran will flirt shamelessly with Safana, and she will rebuff his every attempt, quite humorously. Her reaction to his death, however, reveals that she's a lot more fond of him than she lets on. *Coran also flirts shamelessly with Shar-Teel, who will shut him down almost immediately. She also throws some pretty scathing insults at him from time to time. *Coran will flirt with Skie, too. In response, she will get flustered. *Tiax dislikes Coran, and will insult him from time to time, but Coran seems to shrug it off fairly easily. *Viconia, while flattered by any compliments Coran sends her way, generally views him with some disdain, sees him as weak, and is not afraid to let him know it. This does not stop Coran from flirting with her just as shamelessly as he does with most female characters in the game. *Xan may be a fellow elf, but he is polar opposite of Coran. Both try to unsuccessfully convince the other that their viewpoint of life is wiser. Gameplay His starting equipment is: leather armor, a long bow, 20 arrows and a long sword. He is an elf (+1 to-hit with bows and swords), and he has 20 dexterity (1 point over the elf max, a minor bonus to his thief skills, +3 to-hit with ranged weapons) and 3 proficiency points in longbow (Mastery: +3 to-hit/damage, +1/2 attack) which player-made multi-class fighters cannot do, making him the best archer companion in BG1. If he's given the Gauntlets of Ogre Power, he can use composite bows as well. ''Enhanced Edition'''' note'': companions who are under-leveled at the time of joining will be given a certain amount of experience points (XP) for you to manually level them up to gain more control of their status. Biography Quotes Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Coran's appearance in Siege of Dragonspear is rather short as his "maiden" affair was discovered by Safana, who he apparently had developed a relationship with. He'll greet the player on the second floor of Elfsong Tavern but quickly run away before Safana's fury devours him. Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn Coran makes a cameo in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn. He can be found northwest in the area in which the entrance to Suldanessellar is. He can't be recruited into the party again and he only requires your help to free Safana from the wolfweres. Trivia * Coran re-appears in Murder in Baldur's Gate and Legends of Baldur's Gate, which take place roughly 100 years after the games. He has become a nobleman and serves under Duke Ulder Ravengard. He also has a bastard son named Krydle, who is one of the main characters of Legends of Baldur's Gate and the follow up comics. * The portrait of Coran is based on a photo of Greg Zeschuk, co-founder of BioWare and executive producer of the Baldur's Gate series. Bugs * In the original Baldur's Gate, Coran has the mage specialization invoker assigned to his Fighter / Thief class. This is removed in the Enhanced Edition. Gallery 71021.jpg|Official Murder in Baldur's Gate minifigs (Coran on the very left) Murder-in-Baldurs-Gate.jpg|Official Murder in Baldur's Gate Artwork (Coran on the very left) Coran CORAN Portrait BG2.png|''Baldur's Gate I'' portrait, slightly brightened for character generation in Baldur's Gate II External links * Category:No kit Category:Bugs Category:Chaotic good companions Category:Companions of chaotic ethos Category:Companions of good morality